Monkey Jumping in the Forest
On the Training Ground Alone on one of the many training grounds of the village, the recently promoted Iwato Senju was training alone. Not wanting to skip out just because he got his headband, he was striking a dummy with a barrage of punches and kicks, trying to hone his physical abilities. He jumped back, trying to mold chakra in his hand to fire a beam of lightning, and it shot through the dummy. "Not too bad so far." Iwato said to himself with a grin. An ebony skinned boy now approached the training grounds, a small bag on his shoulder and a konoha forehead protector tied around his arm. As he arrived at the training grounds he watched as Iwato Senju attacked a dummy, shooting it with lightning. “Good shit, Iwato!” The boy would calmly yell to what seemed to be his friend. His identity would soon be clear to the boy as Yasuke Sarutobi, a fellow genin, ready to train just as the boy before him. Iwato looked up, seeing the Sarutobi approach. "Yo, Yasuke. Care to join me? Spars are a better type of training for me." "Why not?" The young Sarutobi dropped his bag to the floor, kicking it away from him to lie under a tree. The bot would then get into a battle stance, holding his fists up ready to engage in combat. "Come at me then!" Yasuke said, speaking in a cheery and intense tone. Iwato grinned as he crossed his fingers, forming two shadow clones in the process. The trio of Iwatos ran towards their Sarutobi comrade and friend. The real Iwato dropped into a kneeling position before the the other two Iwatos. The duo jumped off his back in unison, with the other of the Iwato clones pulling his feet up. The other cloned Iwato flipped around and connected his feet with the one with pulled up legs. The two kicked off each other, sending Iwato rocketing down to punch Yasuke with great force. Yasuke watched as Iwato sprung into action, summoning clones and preparing to attack. As Iwato was preparing to attack Yauke drew four kunai from his pockets, two with explosive tags connected on the ends of them. As Iwato's clones shot at Yasuke, he would throw both of the explosive kunai one aimed at each clone, all while getting into stance with his remaining two kunai, awaiting the results of his attacks Iwato saw his clones disperse. While Yasuke was distracted by the clones, the real Iwato proceeded to slam his shoulder into Yasuke, charging forward with the . The gap was easy to close due to the speed at which we moved. "Good thing you hit the clones, wouldn't have been a very fun training session for me otherwise," Iwato said as he pulled away from Yasuke and flipped backwards to put distance between them. Iwato began to form , sending them towards the Sarutobi. As Iwato would approach Yasuke's body closely, breaking through the large puff of smoke left by the two explosions, he would charge his blade forward at the young boy's arms, aiming to cut deep into the skin, still being pushed back by the force of his comrades strike. Yasuke would then watch as Iwato created a large amount of distance between the two. "Damn!" Yasuke uttered as he watched the boy begin to form hand signs. As Yasuke watched Iwato prepare to use his technique he would bring his fingers to his forehead. "Temporary Paralysis Technique!" Yasuke said. the outcome of this Jutsu would leave Iwato's body unable to move, hopefully canceling out his balls of lightning, if not Yasuke was ready to employ a substitution technique, his hands ready to perform the seals, awaiting the outcome of his efforts. Iwato reacted to the cut, it having put a nice cut on his arm. "Nice thinking ahead!" Iwato complemented. Iwato felt his body freeze up, however, with the next technique Yasuke used. Damn, I oughta ask him to help me with this technique later, Iwato though. He had been able to send about five balls of lightning at the Sarutobi before fully freezing. The rest of the attacks faded. Iwato sent the five balls towards the Sarutobi in a spread out formation. With that, he hoped at least one would strike Yasuke directly or for the bursts of lightning to catch him in the streams. As he felt the paralysis faded, Iwato created another clone and the two moved in opposite directions. Category:Training Role-Plays Category:Role-Plays